faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayenith Soulfire
Born in the Dalelands, to a already dying mother, brought up by foster parents. Passing the days, and making her way on her own. Thinking what it would be like to lead a different life. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = True Neutral |patron deity = Unknown |languages = Common, Auran, Chondathan, Dwarven, Elven, Halfling, Orc }} Personality Sayenith is not the most pleasant person to be around. Her snotty, gritty nature makes people scarce for her. They just don’t like to be around people like that, unless they are like that themselves. Sayenith keeps to her own most of the time; she likes to keep to the shadows, making her not the pretty but the hunter. She has very few friends for this reason, actually none to be exact. Yet she does have a small heart for those that are weak or appear to be weak. Sayenith is a very creative and witty person. She is quick to act, and has very vague ideas on what it is that she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she goes on, living life to the minimum, thinking of the maximum. Appearance When in the woods, Sayenith supports green camo to the best of her ability. A green attire, light armor makes for fast movement in the trees. She stands a mere five foot and one inch from the bare ground, making going from tree to tree fairly simple. But when she is in populated areas, she wears the same thing, but supports a mail shirt, just in case something was to happen. General History Shadowdale, said home to Elminster, a legend among all wizards alike. But that is another tale to be told. In the darkness of night, barley lit by the moon, a human child was born. The mother, running from a band of Zhentarim, was brought to the Dalelands, found in a heap of shrubs and thorns. The child’s birth was very troublesome and difficult, but born none the less. The mother called the child Sayenith, her only daughter. A few days after her birth, the mother passed, leaving the child in the hands of couple in Shadowdale. Her placement in the harsh world, lead her to be her own person. Not really caring for the outside world. Seeing the deaths of friends and loved ones, by the hands of the Zhentarim, she took on the art of the fighter. She witnessed the deaths of her foster parents, and the plenty of people that she knew with the village of Shadowdale. But as her training with swords continued she drew in the art of bow master, and tracking the forest. Sayenith scouted the woods and killed anyone she knew to be from the land of Zhentil Keep. But as time went on she grew tired of the Dalelands, and procceeded to go south, ventuing into the cities, and taking on mercenary work. For she knew that it was fend for herself or die, and she chose to live. For a short time she worked as part of the Watch in Waterdeep, settling disputes in bar fights, and investigating thefts in the noble side. But she soon grew tired of that as well, and pulled herself from the ranks. She now knew that she would never there after sign a contract, for the enjoyed her freedom too much. The Watch Roaming the streets of Waterdeep at night was not a very pleasant thing. You get things like massive theft, killings, and other things that do not happen once the sun rises. But there was on a few occasions that Sayenith had pleasure in dealing with such things. Character Sheet * Strength 15(+2) * Dexterity 12(+1) * Constitution 17(+3) * Intelligence 18(+4) * Wisdom 13(+1) * Charisma 15(+2) Total Hit Points: 36 toughness x1 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 18 = 14 + 4 dexterity * Touch AC: 14 * Flat-footed: 10 Weights * Light load: 66 lb. or less * Medium load: 67-133 lb. * Heavy load: 134-200 lb. * Lift over head: 200 lb. * Lift off ground: 400 lb. * Push or drag: 1000 lb. Weapons * Longsword crit 19-20/x2 4 lb, one-handed, slashing * Longbow crit x3, range inc. 100 ft, 3 lb, piercing Saves * Initiative modifier: + 1 = + 1 dexterity * Fortitude save: + 9 = 6 base + 3 constitution * Reflex save: + 4 = 3 base + 1 dexterity * Will save: + 1 = 0 base + 1 wisdom * Attack (handheld): + 6 = 4 base + 2 strength * Attack (missile): + 5 = 4 base + 1 dexterity * Grapple check: + 6 = 4 base + 2 strength Feats * Forester * Point Blank Shot * Far Shot * Rapid Shot * Self-Sufficient * Toughness x1 * Track * Appraise Int 4 = +4 * Balance Dex 1 = +1 * Bluff Cha 4 = +2+ 2 * Climb Str 6 = +2 + 4 * Concentration Con 7 = +3 + 4 * Diplomacy Cha 2 = +2 * Disguise Cha 2 = +2 * Escape Artist Dex 1 = +1 * Forgery Int 4 = +4 * Gather Information Cha 2 = +2+ 0 * Handle Animal Cha 7 = +2 + 5 * Heal Wis 3 = +1 +2 self-sufficient * Hide Dex 7 = +1 + 5 +1 +3 in forest terrain * Intimidate Cha 2 = +2 * Jump Str 2 = +2 * Knowledge (geography) Int 8 = +4 + 4 * Listen Wis 2 = +1+1 +3 in forest terrain * Move Silently Dex 6 = +1+ 4 +1 +3 in forest terrain * Open Lock Dex 3 = +1+ 2 * Ride Dex 8 = +1+ 5 +2 animal * Search Int 4 = +4 * Sense Motive Wis 1 = +1 * Sleight of Hand Dex 3 = +1+ 2 * Spot Wis 6 = +1+ 4 +1 +3 in forest terrain * Survival Wis 3 = +1+2 self-sufficient * Swim Str 6 = +2 + 4 * Use Rope Dex 5 = +1+ 4 Human * Extra feat at first level (already included) * Four extra skill points at first level (already included) * One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Fighter * Bonus Feats (already included) Ranger * Favored enemies * Track as bonus feat (already included) * Combat Style * Endurance * Wild empathy (roll level + charisma bonus) * Endurance (level 3) * Animal Companion (level 4) * Woodland Stride (level 7) * Swift Tracker (level 8 * Evasion (level 9) * Camouflage (level 13) * Hide in Plain Sight (level 17) * High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Favored Enemies * Organization + 2 (Zhentarim) Feat distinctive for Toril * Forester: Gain +1 on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks (+3 while in forest temin). * This ranger chose the archery track. Equipment * 7 lb Weapons / (from above) * 3 lb Arrows (quiver of 20) x1 * 2 lb Backpack * 5 lb Bedroll * 25 lb Chain shirt * 3 lb Blanket, winter x1 * Candle * 2 lb Flasks x1 * Flint and steel * Ink vial * 1 lb Lamp (common) * 1 lb Locks x1 * 1 lb Mug * Paper sheets x5 * 20 lb Tent * 1 lb Thieves' tools * _____ * 71 lbs total Category:Human Category:Inhabitants Category:Fighter Category:Ranger